Tijuana y dentro del país México
by Little Hope
Summary: Hola, si eres de Tj, B.C. estaré vendiendo mi libro "QUIERO EL DIVORCIO", en el evento Entijuanarte, que se realizara en el Cecut. La sinopsis esta dentro. ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! y hago esta historia nueva, para no subir nota en cada una de las historias. Y lo subo en Twilight, porque me inspire gracias a los personajes :D se podrá enviar por correo y el primer cap, podrán leerlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, para no hacer una nota y subirla a cada una de las historias que tengo. **

**Os aviso que mi libro QUIERO EL DIVORCIO, se estará vendiendo en Tjuana, en el evento Entijuanarte, los días 4,5,6 de octubre en el cecut.**

**Abajo os dejo el link y la sinopsis.**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

Después de dos copas de vino, cuatro cócteles y una bebida loca. Sarah pierde el control de su vida, cuando al despertar al día siguiente, descubre un lindo anillo de casada y al hombre que cualquier mujer querría, aferrado a sus piernas.

Sólo existe un problema... Aquel cuerpo atlético, no se parecía en nada al flácido cuerpo de su novio.

** En el perfil esta el link de la página del libro :D**

**SI ERES DE MÉXICO, SE PODRÁ ENVIAR MI LIBRO, espero tu mensaje **


	2. adelanto del primer capítulo

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**Hola, para no hacer una nota y subirla a cada una de las historias que tengo. **

**Os aviso que mi libro QUIERO EL DIVORCIO, se estará vendiendo en Tjuana, en el evento Entijuanarte, los días 4,5,6 de octubre en el cecut.**

**Abajo os dejo el link y la sinopsis.**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

Después de dos copas de vino, cuatro cócteles y una bebida loca. Sarah pierde el control de su vida, cuando al despertar al día siguiente, descubre un lindo anillo de casada y al hombre que cualquier mujer querría, aferrado a sus piernas.

Sólo existe un problema... Aquel cuerpo atlético, no se parecía en nada al flácido cuerpo de su novio.

** En el perfil esta el link de la página del libro :D**

**SI ERES DE MÉXICO, SE PODRÁ ENVIAR MI LIBRO, espero tu mensaje **


End file.
